random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-Ness Academy
is a television series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will premiere on The Steamed Clams Channel and TV Central on May 14th, 2018. Premise The Random-Ness Academy is an institution designed to educate humans and creatures alike on subjects ranging from how to make good commentaries to writing essays on debatable topics to even managing the school's website. Characters The Students *Sophie the Otter: A turquoise otter and the main protagonist. She is tech-savvy and logical. She loves retro music (though likes some modern ones), cartoons, science, computers, art, amusement parks, swimming, the 1950s to the 1980s, and animals. Despite being one of the sanest characters in the show, she can easily get upset and/or impatient, and sometimes jumps to hasty conclusions. Nevertheless, she enjoys her company. She has Asperger's Syndrome. *Ivy Fox: Sophie's bff, an extroverted female fox. She seeks happiness and isn't afraid to stand up to her writes. She has a YT account where she reviews a large amount of things, and is shown to have a huge hatred for Tomorrows Pioneers. She is shown to be a huge dork when it comes to anime and cartoons, but generally wants to be friends with most people. She's part of many fandoms, the most major being the Ok K.O.! fandom with Pixel, Sonic Underground, Pound Puppies 1986 and Sailor Moon. She claims to be Manic's boyfriend, which everyone originally thought was a lie until Manic confirmed it. She has ADHD and anxiety issues. *'Pixel': A non-binary lesbian student who is part of the O.K. K.O.! fandom with Ivy, and also part of the Unikitty! and Welcome to the Wayne fandoms. They are an aspiring scientist, and even though they're very good at it, they treat their talent terribly, often mixing random things together to see what happens. Pixel acts impulsively and never thinks before their actions, and is also somewhat arrogant. *Madi Shinx: A curious Shinx who owns a lot of Pokémon, a cat named Papa John, and a guinea pig named Kyle. Like Ivy, she is bound with energy. *Makomi: A good-hearted cisgender male heteroflexible weeaboo with a love for anime, BFDI, Videogames and Cookie Run. He constantly makes jokes about the situation if applicable, and often appears to be not so expressive. *Miroir: A time-traveling boy who likes Kirby, Final Fantasy and a lot of other things. Known not to talk particularly often, he is fond of Computing and Art classes at the school. He is also known to be over-protective over his many, many belongings. *Tornadospeed: A fashionable, fun-loving guy who is dorky, emotional, and unambitious, but is generally kind. *Abby: A fun loving girl that loves video games. *Lil: A bully at Random-ness Academy. She acts nice to the teachers to mess with them, but when there are no teachers around, she’ll bully the nearest student to her. She is one of the series main antagonists. *Spud: A Bidoof. He often uses the word "golly" at the beginning of every sentence. *Heymond: A Corphish who is one of Madi's friends. He has a tendency to say "Hey, hey!" *MR Z BRAINZ: A meme-loving zombie hailing from the underworld. Thinks he's terrible at everything and enjoys video games like Spore and Planet Coaster. *Refia: Some girl who spends her free time scolding others for their unruly behaviour. She falls somewhere between a tomboy and your average girl in regards to personality, and often voices her hatred of toads. *Kirby: A student. *Parappa Rappa: An optimistic rapping dog who is a student. *Pinto Rappa: A student who is Parappa's little sister. *Matt Major: A good boy who is a student. *Apple Cookie: A very pure student. The Staff *Miss Shush: A magenta bespectacled female Popple who is the librarian. *Keine Kamishirakawa: A history teacher. *Stripes: A racing zebra who is a gym teacher. *Muscle Cookie: An assistant gym teacher who helps out Stripes. *Buddy: A golden Labrador retriever who plays multiple sports. He is one of the schools gym teachers, along with Stripes and Muscle Cookie. In "Take Your Kids to Work Day", its revealed he has 5 puppies. *Olivia: An excessively timid dancer, who teaches music and drama. *Cilan: A former Gym Leader who teaches cooking class. He has a Simsage, a Crustle, a Maractus, and a Stunfisk. *Whipped Cream Cookie: A music teacher who is a cookie. *Tiny: A music teacher who is a dog and former Pup Star champion and judge. *Scrappy: An assistant music teacher who is a rapping dog, Pup Star’s current champion and isn't Scrappy Doo. She usually interrupts music class, much to Tiny’s dismay. *Raymond: A drama teacher who is a robot. *Nitori Kawashiro: An engineering science teacher. *Miles "Tails" Prower: A general science teacher. *Darrell: A physics teacher. *Professor Venomous: A biology teacher. *Lord Boxman: A computer science teacher. *Herb Cookie: A gardening teacher and general groundskeeper. *Alchemist Cookie: A chemistry teacher. *Sr Pelo: A wacky art teacher. *Seijou Taiyo: A weeb art teacher who draws Doujinshi. *Rinnosuke Morichika: A private tutor who teaches computing to Miroir. *Emily Rose: A private tutor who teaches music Ivy. Episodes 'Rules' *No changing premises of other created episodes unless everyone agrees on it. *Avoid repeating episode ideas. *Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved *Don't start another season until one season is entirely finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. Season 1 '/It Begins.../' It's the first day at Random-Ness Academy. The students are set to ace what the school has to offer. Trivia *TBA '/Take your Kids to Work Day/' The teachers bring their kids to work. It's gonna be a wild ride. Trivia *TBA Scrappy's Quiz Show Scrappy makes a quiz show during music class, and the classmates are the ones participating! Triva * TBA [[Random-Ness Academy/Taste of Thai|'Taste of Thai']] The students have Thai food for lunch. Triva * TBA Trivia *This series was mainly inspired by the 2003-04 anime Midnight Horror School. Category:Random Works! Category:TV Shows Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random-Ness Academy